the_genius_showfandomcom-20200213-history
1.2.3 Game
1.2.3 Game is a Main Match game that appeared in the first episode of The Genius: Rules of the Game. Rules and Layout *Contestants will be given three each of 1, 2, and 3 cards for a total of nine cards. Contestants must use these cards to compete with other players and gain points. *When instructed by the dealer, two players will play a card simultaneously. The player with the higher number will gain a point. Both of the used cards will be discarded. *If there is a tie and both players play cards of the same number, neither gain a point. *There are no limits to how many contestants you can play with or how many times you may play with them. However, contestants must use all of your cards within the time limit. If a contestant has cards remaining, he or she will get 0 points. *Players are allowed to trade or simply give cards to each other. *The winner of the Main Match will be the person who obtains the most points after the time limit. *After being informed of the rules, the contestants had sixty minutes in which they were allowed to act freely. Tips and Tricks *Contestants were told to be mindful of the point that if a contestant has cards remaining, he or she will get 0 points. *As it was the first episode, it was specifically outlined to all the contestants that the game was not decided by luck and that they should aim for a certain win, saying "there is surely a way to win. You may use any means necessary as long as they do not break these rules." *After asking, the dealers informed Lee Sang-min that two players can keep playing with each other for as long as they wish, causing him to believe that the match was a game centered around alliances. *If you use high cards early on, you'll more than likely get losses down the line. *Since 9 x (any even number) = even #, making even numbered alliances (even in terms of # of people) is the key to success, as it would ensure you could use all your cards and avoid being stuck with one. Reward The Main Match winner(s) will get one garnet. ---- WARNING: The rest of the page below contains spoilers on the events of the entire episode. Read at your own discretion. ---- Strategies *'The Odd Card Strategy:' Strategy developed by Cha Min-soo. Since there are 13 players with 9 cards each, that means there are 13 x 9 = 117 cards, which is an odd number. Since duels are played with one card from each of two players, meaning two cards in total are used during the duel, and 117 is an odd number and isn't divisible by 2, one person will always be left with one card. *'The 3 Win Strategy:' Strategy developed by Cha Min-soo. Player A can use all of his 2's against Player B's 1's and obtain 3 wins. In turn, Player B can use all of his 2's against Player A's 1's and also obtain 3 wins. Using this strategy, both players can obtain 3 wins while keeping their 3's (their highest numbered cards), which would give them a better chance of winning if they wish to play with other people afterward. Or, if they choose to, they can simply use their 3's against each other and tie, resulting in 3 wins, 3 ties, and 3 losses for a total of 3 points for each player. *'The 4 Win Strategy:' Strategy developed by Choi Chang-yeop and Choi Jung-moon. Player A will use 1, 1, 1, and 2, while Player B will use 2, 2, 3, and 3, giving Player B four wins. Player A can then use 2, 2, 3, and 3, while Player B will use 1, 1, 1, and 2, giving Player A four wins. This leaves each player with a 3 that they can use to tie, resulting in 4 wins, 4 losses and 1 tie for a total of 4 points for each player. *'The 9 Win Strategy:' Strategy developed by Hong Jin-ho and Lee Jun-seok. Player A will use his 3's to beat Player B's 2's. Player A will then use his 2's to beat Player B's 1's. This leaves Player A with only his 1's and Player B with only his 3's. Player A and Player B will each swap their cards with each other so that Player A takes the 3's and Player B takes the 1's. Then, Player A will use these new 3's to beat Player B's new 1's. This leaves Player A with 9 wins and Player B with 0 wins. Although Player B would be tied at 0 wins for last place, Player A stands a good chance at winning with 9 wins and not only can save Player B by choosing the other person tied for last as the Death Match candidate, but Player A can also give Player B a token of life if Player A's nine wins were to be sufficient for a Main Match win, which would make both players immune from the Death Match. *''The 8-1 Strategy:'' Strategy was not developed during the duration of the episode, but is regarded to be one of the optimal strategies. Similar to the 9 win strategy, all the same steps take place with the exception of Player A and Player B only exchanging 2 of each of their 1's and 3's cards that they have (respectively), which allows Player B to use one 3 against Player A's 1 and obtain one win. This would ensure that Player B no longer has to risk going to the Death Match (i.e. in the event that multiple people follow the 9 Win Strategy or bigger alliances go for more wins than 9), but still hope that Player A's 8 wins will be the highest number of wins and becomes the Main Match winner. Category:Main Match Category:The Genius: Rules of the Game